Devil's Advocate
by Vixen12089
Summary: Kagome makes a deal with Lucifer. I won't tell you anything other then that. You have to read in order to find anything else. Maybe I'll tell you a little bit more later on.
1. The Deal and Kagome's Mother

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha; Rumiko Takahashi does. However, I do own this story, so please don't use it or any of my original characters without asking and at least giving me some credit.

Attention: To all my loyal readers, this is a revised edition and I changed a couple of minor things. Mostly just slight details, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

**Devil's Advocate**

**Prologue**

"Are you ready to accept my offer, Kagome-chan?" Kagome looks up from her Mother's bedside at the familiar voice. "Lucifer, it is you again." She bows her head with a defeated look on her face and he grins evilly at her suffering. "Of course it is me, sweetheart. Will you accept my offer? I will heal your Mother and leave her and the rest of your family in peace in return for your soul." She looks at the handsome man dressed all in black and with a black pair of horns on his head, the one who had been torturing her for so long.

She looks down at her Mother, then at the man, then back to her mother. Her face is wet from her tears and she starts sobbing. "Fine…I give up…you…can have my…soul. Just…please…heal my mother!" He grins and hands over a rolled up paper tied with a blood red ribbon. As soon as she touches it, it unrolls and a pen and needle fall out. "Just use the needle and sign in your own blood. That will seal the deal." She takes the needle, pricks her finger and her blood drips onto the paper. She signs her name and the paper rolls back up.

"Good. And, as promised, I will heal your Mother and leave her and the rest of your family in peace. As for you…You will come with me. You will corrupt many souls and make a beautiful succubus." Her eyes widen and she looks shocked. "I didn't agree to that." He has a superior look on his face and smiles at her. "Actually, little Kagome-chan, you did." He throws the contract into the air and it enlarges. A few sentences in the very beginning of the contact start to glow and Kagome reads them.

_I, Kagome Higurashi, hereby sign over my soul and life to Lucifer. I freely give up my free will and freedom and will obey my new master. My soul is now corrupted and my master may use it for any purpose he wishes. I will be able to hide nothing from him, for he will know my thoughts before I do. I will forever be his and never be free of his rule. He is my…_

She starts to sob even harder and Lucifer laughs. 'What have I done?' 'You, my Kagome-chan, have signed over your soul for the sake of your Mother. A very stupid thing to do, yes, but I, for one, am very glad that you made this choice. Now get up, it is time for us to go. I must get you trained quickly so that I can use you against a certain person.' He walks up to her and grabs her arm. They both disappear in a puff of smoke.


	2. Sesshoumaru and Kagome's Memories

Disclaimer: I hate it, but I don't own Inu-yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does, the luck lady. Anname is my own character; please don't use her without asking for permission and giving me a little credit.

**WARNING: Adult content. Scenes of rape and possible other things that people may not like. If you are offended by this, then I suggest you don't read this chapter and wait for the next one.**

Attention: To all my loyal readers, this is a revised edition and I changed a couple of minor things. Mostly just slight details, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

**Devil's Advocate**

**Chapter One**

"You learn fast, my darling Kagome. You've learned much in the past 100 years and it is time for your first assignment. The man you are to seduce is an Inu-hanyou called Inu-yasha. You'll have to go back in time 300 years, but that won't be a problem." Kagome kneels on the red mat, only lifelessness and coldness showing in her face. She has grown into a classic beauty and learned her training fast, and well. (A/N: Inu-yasha is in for some trouble, BIG trouble that goes by the name of Kagome. Let's see what happens when Kagome finishes getting her assignment from her 'master'.) "You remember the well at your family's shrine, correct, my pet"

A brief flash of sadness crosses Kagome's face, but it quickly disappears under a mask of frigidness and she nods. Lucifer grins sardonically and continues what he had been saying. "The well there is special and will take you back to the feudal ages in Japan. You'll meet Inu-yasha, wiggle your way into his heart, seduce him, mate with him, and crush his heart. You _will not_ I repeat, _will not_ fall in love with him. Falling in love with him is the mistake that Kikyo made when I sent her to him, and you know what happened to her." She nods her head again and keeps staring at the mat below her. "Yes my Lord Lucifer, I do. I won't fail, and I won't fall in love with my target. I will get my things and go now." She stands up, bows, and walks through the curtain of fire behind her, and it doesn't burn her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Home. It sounds so nice now, but even though I want it, I can't go back. I remember Grandpa sweeping off the walkway and trying to seal every friend I brought over, as if they were a demon. It was very funny and everybody would laugh about it while he got annoyed with us for laughing because it didn't work. I can remember Mama in the kitchen, cooking. Sometimes I wish..._She shakes her head in order to get away from that train of thought.

"Well, I guess that I better go. I have to meet this Inu-yasha person." She looks around and notices the shrine maiden who is one of her descendents. The young girl notices Kagome and walks over to her. "Ohayo, Watashi no namae wa Anname Higurashi desu. How may I help you?' (T"Good morning. My name is Anname Higurashi.") "Ohayo,' (T: Good morning) "Higurashi-san. I heard that there is a well here and I wish to see it, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." The young girl who looks so much like Kagome, but at the same time not, stares at Kagome suspiciously. "As you wish...Um, may I ask what your name is" Kagome smiles slightly as they walk into the well house. "I am very surprised that you didn't recognize me, Mago." (T: Grandchild) "Watashi no namae wa Kagome Higurashi desu." (T"My name is Kagome Higurashi.") "It is a pleasure to meet you, Anname. I am your oji-san's One-san" (T: Her Grandfather's older sister) "the one who disappeared. I have a bit of business down the well, but you will see me again, Mago." Kagome smiles at Anname's shocked expression and jumps down the well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anname recovers from her shock and runs over to the edge of the well and looks inside. "H...ho...how? I don't know if she was telling the truth, but I know that that girl looks a lot like Oji san Souta's One-san, Kagome, did, only a bit older. And, even if I don't know how, she was able to get through the well. I know that Oji san always said that anyone in our family could get through the well if they had a yoi purpose, but I didn't realize that it was true." (T: good) "I'll tell mother that I'll be gone for a few days, and then I'll get some things together and try to go through the well. Perhaps it will let me through so that I can save my Oji san's One-san from whatever mistake she is going to make." Anname walks out of the well house, slides the doors shut, and walks towards the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That was a bit too easy. I feel a bit sorry that I had to shock her like that, but I guess I had to in order to get in the well._ Kagome climbs out of the other side of the well and looks around. Pleasure shows clearly on Kagome's face and her like of the past is obvious. _I think I could get used to this. It's quite beautiful._ She sniffs the air lightly, breathing in the fresh scents. _First thing I need to do is take a bath. I smell like death and that just won't do._ She sniffs the air lightly, picks out the scent of water, and heads towards it.

She soon comes to a small lake and grins happily at the thought of a bath. She divests herself of her weapons and clothes and slowly walks into the lake. Kagome smiles when she realizes that the water is warm and ducks her head under the water. She holds her breath as long as she can, until her lungs start to burn for oxygen, and then bursts out of the water in a shower of water spraying everything around her. She floats peacefully on the water, never noticing that she has a watcher. She starts to shiver and reluctantly swims back to shore. She reaches her clothes and starts to put them back on, but stops and instead grabs her katana when she hears a growl.

Kagome watches as a huge bear youkai stalks slowly out of the forest. Kagome stands in a ready position while she waits to see what the youkai will do. The youkai growls again, just before it tries to attack Kagome. Kagome dodges the swipe of its claws and with one slash of her katana it falls to the ground, dead, its head rolling around on the ground a few feet away. Kagome looks disgusted and tries to find something to clean her katana with. She finally just uses the grass and sheathes her katana. She starts to get dressed again, but stops when she hears someone jump out of a tree and run towards her.

She growls in frustration, grabs a dagger, and whips around, her hair flying, in order to face this other intruder. Her eyes narrow as she realizes that it is an inu-youkai. She watches suspiciously as he calmly approaches the carcass of the bear youkai, looks at it, and sniffs the air lightly. His eyes narrow and he whips around when he smells the scent of someone near. He notices the human female with a dagger in her hands and his eyes widen when he realizes that she doesn't have any clothes on. "What the fuck are you doing in my territory wench? And why the fuck don't you have any fuckin clothes on" She just blinks in surprise and he sighs in annoyance. _Oh great, a simpleton with a knife, just what I needed!_

It startles him when she begins to speak. "I am Kagome Higurashi and I came here to find _you_, Inu-yasha. Also" Inu-yasha watches as her eyes narrow and he rolls his eyes in disgust of the human"the reason I don't have any clothes on is because _you_ are the second being to interrupt my bath today and I haven't had a chance to get dressed. The first one was the bear youkai there" She points with her dagger to the carcass of the bear youkai and then to Inu-yasha"and the second is _you_. Now, I am pretty annoyed right now and would appreciate to know why you were watching me while I bathed, but not when I killed the bear, Inu-yasha."

He stiffens slightly at the annoyance and authorative tones in her voice and realizes that she is acting a lot like a bitch in heat, a dominant bitch in heat. He growls in annoyance and starts to stalk over to her, but she flashes the dagger meaningfully and he stops and growls again, this time in frustration. "Answer me first, and then you can come near me and don't call me wench. I've already told you my name." His pupils narrow at her trying to order him around and he stalks over to her again. She flashes the dagger menacingly again, but this time he ignores it. Her eyes narrow even more and Inu-yasha can see clearly the annoyance on her face. "Stop, you take one step closer and I'll kill you, even if it would be not following orders and might destroy me." He smirks and takes another step. Her eyes flash and a blast of spiritual power comes from her, spiritual power that heads straight for Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha's eyes open in shock and he quickly draws his sword in order to block the blast. _Shit, I didn't know that she was a fuckin miko._ His sword dispels most of the blast, but Inu-yasha gets caught up in Kagome's memories, memories that she didn't know got sent when she released the blast. His eyes cloud over as he gets lost in her memories.

**Flashback**

"Fine…I give up…you…can have my…soul. Just…please…heal my mother!" He grins and hands over a rolled up paper tied with a blood red ribbon. As soon as she touches it, it unrolls and a pen and needle fall out. "Just use the needle and sign in your own blood. That will seal the deal." She takes the needle, pricks her finger and her blood drips onto the paper. She signs her name and the paper rolls back up.

"Good. And, as promised, I will heal your Mother and leave her and the rest of your family in peace. As for you…you will come with me. You will corrupt many souls and make a beautiful incubus." Her eyes widen and she looks shocked. "I didn't agree to that." He has a superior look on his face and smiles at her. "Actually, little Kagome-chan, you did." He throws the contract into the air and it enlarges. A few sentences in the very beginning of the contact start to glow and Kagome reads them.

_I, Kagome Higurashi, hereby sign over my soul and life to Lucifer. I freely give up my free will and freedom and will obey my new master. My soul is now corrupted and my master may use it for any purpose he wishes. I will be able to hide nothing from him, for he will know my thoughts before I do. I will forever be his and never be free of his rule. He is my…_

**End of Flashback**

His eyes clear for just a second as that memory finishes. _She's an idiot. She gave up her soul just for a stupid human, even if it was her mother._ His eyes cloud over again as another memory invades his mind and forces itself into his thoughts.

**Flashback**

"Idiot human, I don't know why Lord Lucifer thought that she would make a good succubus, she's not even pretty, and she's stupid." The two demons look at Kagome curled up on the ground and the one that was talking kicks her again. She whimpers and tries to lash out, but it just kicks her harder and she lands in a fire pit and starts screaming.

**End of Flashback**

Inu-yasha growls as his eyes clear for a split second. _How could they do that? She was just a stupid human! Arg, why do I care? She's just a human. Fuck..._ Inu-yasha's eyes cloud over one last time as a series of memories flash before his eyes.

**Flashback**

"Let's see how well you can do, wench. It's been 5 months since you've come here, you should at least be able to hit the target relatively close to the center." "In other words, I have to hit the target directly in the center or get beat. Correct? That should be easy, unless of course you decide that 6 arrows dead center isn't good enough again." Kagome looks coldly at the demon and doesn't wait for an answer as she raises the bow, aims, and fires at the target, then does the same with 5 more arrows. Kagome turns around as the arrows head for the target and starts to walk away. They all hit dead center and the demon grabs Kagome by the shoulder and yanks her back over to him. "Okay, you proved that you've mastered it, but... He grins evilly. "I want some recompense for your impudence." He rips off her clothes and can smell her fear even though her face is blank.

"Lord Lucifer won't like it if I am no longer a virgin because of you. You know the punishment for going against his wishes. He'll either unmake you, or torture you in your immortality and with no relief through death." He grins again, a bit smugly this time, as he shoves her to the ground, his hands bruising her wrists as he holds her down. "I don't have to worry about that. This isn't the mortal realm. Your body will still be a virgin, even if the rest of you won't." Her mask of icy blankness falls away as she starts to struggle against him, almost throwing him off a couple of times, but it doesn't work and the demon laughs as he shoves himself into her. She screams and he slaps her when the fear, pain, sorrow, and hate starts to disappear from her eyes because he enjoys her pain and doesn't want her freeing herself from it.

He quickly finishes with her and shoves her away. She starts crying and he slaps her again. "Stop crying you fuckin WENCH! I didn't hurt your body, just your soul. I don't ever want you crying again or I'll really hurt you next time." Kagome can sense the malicious threat in the tone of his voice and quickly wipes her face off and stops crying. He starts to walk away, but pauses when he senses something that he had only ever heard of, but never actually seen or sensed. He turns around and watches as Kagome's wrists, ribs, and the various bruises on her body heal. She sits up calmly, the blank mask back on her face, and picks up her bow and quiver. The demon watches in disgust as Kagome raises the bow, sets an arrow to the string, and shoots. The rest of the arrows follow and they all hit dead center. "Tell Lord Lucifer that I wish to move onto a different weapon. I am bored with a weapon that I have already mastered." She calmly walks away as the demon stares at her back in shock and hatred.

**End of Flashback**

**Flashback**

There is a pile of dead demons on the ground and Kagome's katana is dripping blood. "Is there anyone else? I am already getting bored with this weapon. It is not fun to find no opponent worthy of me. I've mastered this weapon and wish to go onto another already. I have an idea. How about I take on all of you at once? I'll even give you the advantage by only using one hand, one of you can even choose which." Kagome looks around at the frightened demons with a smug smile on her face, one that doesn't reach her eyes. "That will not be necessary, Kagome. You can move onto a different weapon. Which ones have you already mastered"

Kagome and every demon around here bow to Lucifer and he looks at them with an imperious expression on his face. "I have mastered archery, the katana, the broad sword, daggers, throwing stars, wrestling, every other way of weaponless fighting, the staff, the lance, the spear, every Chinese weapon, the reverse blade sword, the short sword, miko spells, the naginata, and about 20 more weapons that I can not remember the names of, my Lord Lucifer." He looks slightly surprised, but only Kagome notices it. "Very good, it is time for you to learn other things now. You will continue learning western weapons, for now, and history. The thing that will be added, though, is the thing that I wanted your soul for in the first place. You will start learning the art of seduction. I suggest you get started now." Kagome gets up out of her kneeling position and bows. "Very good my Lord Lucifer." She straightens, turns around, and walks away.

**End of Flashback**

**Flashback**

"You learn fast, my darling Kagome. You've learned much in the past 100 years and it is time for your first assignment. The man you are to seduce is an Inu-hanyou called Inu-yasha. You'll have to go back in time 300 years, but that won't be a problem." Kagome kneels on the red mat, only lifelessness and coldness showing in her face. She has grown into a classic beauty and learned her training fast, and well. "You remember the well at your family's shrine, correct, my pet"

A brief flash of sadness crosses Kagome's face, but it quickly disappears under a mask of frigidness and she nods. Lucifer grins sardonically and continues what he had been saying. "The well there is special and will take you back to the feudal ages in Japan. You'll meet Inu-yasha, wiggle your way into his heart, seduce him, mate with him, and crush his heart. You _will not_ I repeat, _will not_ fall in love with him. Falling in love with him is the mistake that Kikyo made when I sent her to him, and you know what happened to her." She nods her head again and keeps staring at the mat below her. "Yes my Lord Lucifer, I do. I won't fail, and I won't fall in love with my target. I will get my things and go now." She stands up, bows, and walks through the curtain of fire behind her, and it doesn't burn her.

**End of Flashback**

Inu-yasha shakes his head as the rest of her blast finally dissipates. _That wench was sent her to seduce me? HELL NO! Not if I can help it, even if she doesn't have a choice and was tricked._ Kagome blinks as she realizes that Inu-yasha is still standing and looks a bit annoyed. "Why are you still standing? That blast is enough to have killed my master if he was alive." She looks a bit surprised at the anger in his eyes, but forgets about it as he comes at her, his sword raised. "I don't care who the fuck you are, _wench_, but you are not going to be my mate! You're just like Kikyo, a hired slut who gave up her soul to Lucifer, Naraku, Onigumo, or whatever else it is he calls himself now. I don't care who you did it for, you still did it" He starts to swing at her, but his sword untransforms and Kagome takes the momentary confusion on his part to get behind him with her dagger.

Inu-yasha looks around for her, but stops when he feels the cold point of her blade at his neck. "Now, I don't know how you knew who sent me, but it's not my fault. He was killing my mother, and would have finished it if I hadn't done what he said. He had already killed my father. I might be Kiko's reincarnation, but I am NOT her and don't you dare compare me with her again! Now, I would very much appreciate it if you would leave me alone long enough for me to get dressed." She pulls the dagger away from his neck and walks back to her clothes. Inu-yasha glares at her for a moment, but draws the line at watching her while she dresses and turns around, grumbling all the while.

"Fine, I'm done. You can turn back around now." Inu-yasha does what she says, turns around, and immediately his eyes widen. (A/N: She's wearing a midnight blue outfit that looks a lot like the outfit Yura of the Hair wears in episode 3 and 4 of the anime with only a few minor changes. It has a swoop neck instead of a v-neck, is split into a shirt that ties around her waist and neck and a skirt, and you can see, in the place where it splits on the sides, a black pair of shorts underneath.) "Where the fuck are your clothes" Kagome rolls her eyes, turns back to her pile of weapons, and starts putting them back in the various places on her body they came. "Idiot, these are my clothes. I've no doubt that you've seen demons in less then this, so why are you so surprised"

She turns back around and pulls her hair back into a high ponytail with a scrunchie, something that Inu-yasha had never seen. "What are you staring at" He looks at the ground where the pile of weapons had previously been and notices that the only thing left there is her katana, then he looks back at her. "Where did you put all those weapons? I don't see them and I seriously doubt that there are enough places in those clothes for you to hide them. You are just a human after all." She rolls her eyes again and then grins smugly when she decides to show him.

"I have plenty of room. I have four daggers underneath my skirt, here and here." She points to right between her inner thighs then to the hem of the front and back of her outfit and shows him where the hilts of the daggers are. "I have my throwing stars in a small little pouch inside the front of my shirt, along with another dagger." She points to the midnight blue material that comes to a 'v' over her stomach. "Also, I have a couple of daggers mixed into my hair and in between my breasts. I have more, but I don't think you really want to know where they are." She picks her katana off the ground, ties it to her waist, and walks back over to where Inu-yasha is standing in shock.

"Now we can talk. I will answer any question you ask truthfully, but you have to answer any question I ask too. Now, how did you know who sent me and that I'm a succubus like Kikyo" Inu-yasha's eyes narrow at her authorative tone and he growls. "I'm not gonna answer that, wench. Besides..." He pauses in mid sentence, sniffs the air, and knocks Kagome to the ground. _FUCK, what is Sesshoumaru doing here?_ He snarls and draws his sword as he holds her down.

"Inu-yasha, I know you're here. This Sesshoumaru wants you to come out of hiding now, and to bring the human with you." "Fuck" Kagome snorts, finally gets fed up with him holding her down, and tosses him off of her. She stands up, grins, tries to get some of the dirt off here outfit, grimaces slightly at the grass stains, then starts to walk over to the edge of the forest where Sesshoumaru is standing. "I never knew that you were a youkai, my friend. You always just showed up for such a short time and then, just as quickly, disappeared." Sesshoumaru looks at Kagome in surprise, the first emotion that Inu-yasha had every seen him show, and says just one thing. (A/N: I know that some of my characters are very OOC, but bear with me. This is just how my story is going. Please don't flame me because they aren't completely in character.) "Kagome" She smirks, and snorts. "Oh good, you remember me. I was hoping you would."

"Kagome, you disappeared 400 hundred years in the future. How can you be here" She rolls her eyes. "You know how, the same way that you were getting to and from my time. It was either my mother, or me. I chose my mother and you know the choice I made." "You mean...? Never mind. You wouldn't be here if not and, unlike most humans, you don't lie, or at least you didn't when I knew you. How is it that you are with the half-breed? Would you like me to kill him for you? It would be my pleasure to rid the world of my father's bastard."

She has a look on her face that completely says that-is totally-not-funny. "I don't think so. He's my assignment. What did you mean by your father's bastard? I doubt that you are family, after all he's _so_ much cuter, especially with those ears." Sesshoumaru growls and has the same expression that Kagome had, had on a few moments earlier. "This Sesshoumaru does not think that is funny. My father mated with a human and he is the result. He is only a half-breed, so why don't I just take his life and save you the trouble of whatever it is you have to do."

"I don't think so. Besides, if I wanted him dead I would have done it already." Inu-yasha glares at them and finally gets fed up with being ignored and being quiet. "You do know that I'm right here, right? I'm not that easy to kill and would appreciate it very much if you would stop thinking that I am." Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome look at him. Kagome smiles catches Sesshoumaru's eye and moves. In less then a second she is behind Inu-yasha with a dagger, a thin line of blood running own his throat. "You're not gonna use that same trick twice, wench." He grabs Kagome's wrist, wrenches her forward and tries to hold her against his chest, but she gets herself free and tackles him. She lands on top of him, pinning him down, one of her knees pressed against a _very_ vulnerable place.

She smirks as he pales slightly when she puts a little bit of pressure on the precious jewels touching her knee. "Now, I suggest you play nice Inu-yasha, and learn to keep quiet when someone else is talking." Feh." He turns his head away from her, but you can tell right away that he's nervous of where her knee is by his _very_ pale face.

"Now this is funny. My disgusting half-breed brother can be taken down by a human female, and a young one at that." Kagome glares at Sesshoumaru, lets Inu-yasha up, stomps over to where her friend is still standing, and punches him. "You have to learn when to shut up too, my friend. Are you forgetting that you were best friends with human, namely me? You saw the dead bear youkai? Who do you think killed it" He glares at her. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't know. It was probably another youkai." She does a very Inu-yasha-like snort, and talks on. "Don't think so, it was me. I had just finished bathing, it had attacked me, and I killed it. It was easy. I've had to fend off demons in hell for a hundred years. Do you really think that it would be hard for me to take down Inu-yasha, or you for that matter, if I wanted to"

He glares at her and holds in most of a growl. "You've changed much since we were friends, Kagome. At one time you wouldn't have acted like a youkai bitch in heat, but you have changed, as has this Sesshoumaru. I looked for you, everyone did, but you were nowhere to be found, at least not in your time. I came back here from the search to find my father dead, and Inu-yasha pinned to a tree in a death-like sleep by a miko named Kikyo. You are not the same person, and for some reason, this Sesshoumaru isn't surprised." "Sesshoumaru, you're very naive, especially so with as long as you have lived. I have gone through more then anybody can dream, let alone live through. Most people would have been broken, but it just made me stronger, and it made me colder, less open to outside influences. When you knew me, I was full of ideals, of feelings that just caused weakness. I had to rid myself of all my weaknesses in order to survive and I did. The result is the Kagome in front of you, Sesshoumaru. I know much about Kikyo already, I am her reincarnation after all. You need not tell me about her, but also, you need not interfere. I will go about my orders as I please...and, if you don't like it? Well then, take it up with me and I'll challenge you. I would hate to have to kill you Sesshoumaru, but I will if I have to. Now, I suggest you leave."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow, he starts to growl, flexes his claws, and looks like he is going attack her before he finally turns around and takes off at the meaningful glint in Kagome's eyes that means that she means what she says. Kagome watches Sesshoumaru leave with a hint of sadness in her eyes that quickly disappears as she turns back to face a very shocked Inu-yasha. She smirks at him with a very cold and smug expression on her face and tucks a loose hair behind her ears. "What's wrong little Inu-chan? Did you really think that I couldn't handle your brother...excuse me, full-youkai half-brother? Well, I guess you really don't know me well enough, now do you" Inu-yasha glares with hatred at the women who looks and acts so much like the one he used to love, Kikyo, but isn't her, which makes Inu-yasha hate Kagome even more.

"I don't care if you can _handle_ wimpy Sesshoumaru or not, it doesn't matter to me, bitch. I suggest though, that you head back to your _boss_ and tell him that you failed. After that, I don't really give a fuck what happens to you. Now, get out of here, _WENCH_" He glares at her, a slight smirk on his face as she flinches unwittingly at the term wench. She growls and takes Inu-yasha down rolling before he can even blink or react. They roll down the slight incline, Kagome scratching at Inu-yasha's face all the way until they hit a tree and both of them get knocked unconscious from the impact. They end up being left entangled in each others arms until they are found by someone they didn't expect, and who could be _very_ dangerous, to both of them.

(A/N: SORRY, SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know, evil cliffy. I kinda, sorta thought that this chapter was getting a bit too long, and decided to end it here, but DON'T WORRY! I'm going to have the next chapter up really soon, a lot sooner then this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was at my Mom's house and she doesn't have a writing program that accepts, so I was stuck not updating any of my stories, and then what sucked even more, was that I didn't have any time to write any of the reviews that I normally do to the stories I like, mainly because I would get kicked off the computer too soon unless I was working on my homework. Sorry, but I hope you like this chapter.

I revised this chapter so most of the author's note above is irrelevant.)


	3. Neccessary AN:

UPDATE!!!!

A major appology to all of my loyal readers and would be readers. I am suffering from major writer's block and that's why I haven't updated. Bowing appologetically and repeatedly I hope to start updating again after this thanksgiving. I am very, very, very, very, very sorry!!!!!! Please forgive me?


	4. Appology

To all my former readers and extremely loyal fans:

I owe all of you a huge apology. I am SO sorry I've been away for so long. I'm afraid I ended up in a fairly bad relationship and my writing suffered for it. However, I managed to get out of it and am in a much better relationship now, a much more stable and healthy one. And, now, finally I once again feel like I can write again. I will try to update and/or edit all or nearly all of my stories in the very near future, starting with _On Unequal Footing_, though I'm not positive where I'll go from there. I will however be doing my absolute best to update as often as possible. Thank you so much for baring with me.


End file.
